


like fire within your bones

by lavenderlotion



Series: climbed your body to sit inside me [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Post X-Men: First Class (2011), Come Swallowing, Coming Out, F/M, Flirting, Height Differences, Heteroflexible Logan (X-Men), Hook-Up, Insecurity, Making Out, Nudity, Size Difference, Teasing, Trans Emma Frost, Trans Female Character, Tucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: No one had ever made her feel this good, and it was terrifying.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Logan (X-Men)
Series: climbed your body to sit inside me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793212
Comments: 26
Kudos: 18
Collections: X-Salon Challenge Works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the X-Salon’s Summer of Smut prompt: Oral Sex
> 
> BIG thanks to Librata for all of her help with this fic!!!

Emma had a smile on her face as Logan helped her out of the cab she’d called for them, keeping hold of her hand even once she was steadily on her feet. He sent her a smile, the same charming one he’d worn when she first came up to him, and Emma felt her heart skip a beat. New York was alive around them, as bright as if it were the middle of the day, and Logan twined their fingers as he kept his eyes on her, just like he had during the hour-long ride. 

Goddess, she felt absolutely foolish as her stomach tripped over itself. 

Emma took a few steps forward, stepping up under the wide awning that covered her building’s entrance, smiling as her doorman let her and Logan in. Alan said nothing, but he did raise an impressed eyebrow and dragged his eyes over Logan’s form, which pulled a giggle from Emma’s throat as Alan’s thoughts went  _ very _ loud and  _ very  _ appreciative. Emma scolded him telepathically, having to bite into her bottom lip when Alan thought something  _ outrageous _ about Logan’s backside.

“Somethin’ funny, darlin’?” Logan asked as they stepped into the elevator. Emma was thankful it was just the two of them, especially when Logan crowded close to her side. 

She turned her head to look at him, one hand on her hip and the other still held in Logan’s. “Alan has a very expressive face.”

Logan laughed. It was a deep, rumbling chuckle that drew her in. She’d never been with someone like Logan before, and it disarmed her. Old, disgusting men that saw her for nothing more than the pleasure she could bring them? Now  _ that _ she was used to. There was no easier way to take the empire’s men built than fall into bed with them. 

Logan... he was different. 

He was a mission, a target set by Erik, but he was also incredibly sexy. Emma wasn’t used to being so wholly attracted to men she saw as little more than work. 

The elevator dinged to a stop on Emma’s floor, the ride up having passed in silence. She put her key into the elevator’s key slot to get the doors open, then walked through the small hall the elevator opened into with Logan at her side. It took another two keys to get into her suite and she didn’t miss just how closely Logan was watching her. A surface glimpse at his mind didn’t reveal anything nefarious, but one could never be too sure. 

She’d have to remember to wipe those memories away before he left. 

“This your place, darlin’?” Logan asked as Emma led him inside. 

She kicked the double doors closed with the edge of her heel, letting her hand slip from Logan’s as she strode to her kitchen. Her palm felt bereft, cold, and Emma felt ridiculous. It was only a few feet, up and to the left, to the island. She slipped off her blazer without looking back and draped it over a barstool. Logan’s eyes were a heavy weight across the bare skin she revealed and his thoughts were syrupy sweet, thick with arousal that didn’t make Emma’s skin crawl. 

She moved to her fridge to grab the glass jug of water she kept cooled, pouring herself a tumbler’s worth before turning around and letting her eyes fall on Logan. He was standing in the middle of her suite, between her kitchen and her living area. She slid across his thoughts and took in his shock. Emma wasn’t surprised. It wasn’t often a woman had as much as she did, all in her own name.

However, when she looked deeper, Emma found herself shocked when she realized that Logan’s surprise didn’t come from  _ Emma _ owning a penthouse, but rather that someone as young as her, someone who had visited the bar they’d met in, owned such a luxurious space. 

He was right. Her apartment was decorated in white and chrome, elegantly modern. She knew some would even say her low backed couches and prestigious entertainment stand—along with her hefty collection of records—were ahead of its time. Her kitchen, with its marble island and chrome accessories and all-white cabinetry, was certainly  _ very _ custom. 

Emma made an affirmative noise, answering Logan’s question. 

“This  _ whole thing’s _ yours?” Logan asked. He was impressed; she was able to see that clearly in his thoughts, but he also whistled loudly as he moved in a slow circle in the centre of her suite.

Emma laughed, let her smile curl into something teasing, and told him, “Yes.”

Logan raised an eyebrow and something appreciative rushed across his thoughts. “The penthouse or the whole buildin’?”

Emma’s smile grew wider and she asked, “Would you like a drink?”

Logan laughed this time, the skin around his eyes crinkling in a way she found rather distracting. No, Emma had certainly never had a target like Logan. 

Emma let a sultry smile curl across her face as she took a slow sip from her glass. Logan watched her, interest easily read across his face. “I’m not thirstin’ for a drink, darlin’.”

“Is that so?” Emma asked, raising her eyebrow. Of course, they both knew what they were here for, but she was interested to see what Logan would say. 

“Sweetheart, in case it wasn’t clear from the way I drooled all over myself back in the pub, I’m thirstin’ for your come on my tongue.”

Emma choked on her sip of water, shocked, and had to spend a couple of moments coughing to clear her airway. She pressed a hand to her chest as she coughed again, wondering how in the  _ hell _ she hadn’t seen  _ that _ coming. 

“O-Oh my Goddess, Logan,” she gasped, sucking in a sharp breath and watching as Logan hurried over to her, reaching out but keeping his arms hung in mid-air. 

“That a no?”

Emma levelled him a flat look as she took another, smaller sip of her water. “It’s certainly  _ going _ to be a no if you murder me, Logan.”

“Ain’t no problem there, sweetheart. Couldn’t ever harm nothin’ as beautiful as you,” he told her sweetly, a hand finally reaching her hip. His palm was warm against her skin. Just from the simple touch, she could feel the callouses that decorated his hand. “C’mon, darlin’, tell me yer okay, yeah?”

Emma rolled her eyes and took a final, careful sip, before clearing her throat as delicately as she could manage. “I’m alright, sugar.”

“Thank fuck,” Logan told her, letting out a breath and genuinely feeling relieved. 

Goodness, what had Emma gotten herself into? 

“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?” she asked, not missing the way Logan’s entire psyche lit up with pure, unadulterated joy and excitement. It was endearing, really, that he was more excited than he was aroused—though there was certainly  _ plenty  _ of the later present. 

Logan let go of her hip when Emma started to move, and then trailed behind her as she made her way through her suite. There were two doors along the wall opposite her front entrance; her bedroom mirrored the front door, then there was an office off to the far right. 

She slipped out of her heels at the door to her bedroom and felt a genuine smile curl across her face when Logan kicked off his own work boots. Then, Logan lifted his shoes and placed them on the clear mat to the side of her door, right beside her heels, right as she was pushing it open.

“You are quite a surprise,” Emma told him, walking into her room on bare feet and sighing contentedly as the soles of her feet met soft carpet. 

Logan trailed after her, watching her ass. “A good one?”

“Perhaps,” Emma allowed, turning to face Logan and coming to a stop a few steps before her bed. 

Logan rumbled when their eyes met, a noise not unlike a growl. Emma raised an eyebrow and Logan only grinned at her, before he asked, “Oh, yer a little thing, aren’t ya?”

A laugh bubbled out of Emma’s throat as she let Logan crowded into her space, raising her arms and laying them lazily across his shoulders. “I think you’re just a tall man, Logan.”

Emma  _ wasn’t _ short. In fact, she was often on even footing with most men she met, without her heels. As it was, her footwear often had her towering over others. Emma had never felt  _ little _ with someone before, but Logan was tall enough, and wide enough, that she felt downright small. 

No one had ever made her feel this good, and it was terrifying. 

“You  _ sure _ you want me here?” Logan asked, staring with wide eyes over Emma’s shoulder and no doubt looking at her floating bed. It wasn’t the most extravagant bed she’d ever had—at least not by appearance alone. 

The bedding was all white, of course, the bed  _ did _ appear to float a foot or so above the ground, but she’d had grander setups. No, the opulence of this bed was revealed when one lied on it. 

Of course, Logan could have also been looking around the rest of the room. There was a door along the left wall—an ensuite—and one along the right—her closet—as well as a large vanity along the right wall. The wall behind her was made up of windows, draped with shimmering white lengths of fabric that looked like stars now, lit only by the light spilling in from the open doorway. 

“What do you mean?” Emma asked with a raised brow. Her affront bled out of her when Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his long fingers along the width of her back as he dug his thumbs into the skin right above her waistband. 

“Just don’t know if... well, don’t know if I’m worthy ‘nough for ya, even if it's just for a night,” Logan told her, eyes downcast, and Emma thanked  _ years _ of dealing with far more hostile situations than endearing men for the way she kept her face neutral. 

“Sugar, I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn’t want you here,” Emma told him. 

It wasn’t true. Goodness, it was probably the biggest lie Emma had told Logan that entire evening. The truth, though, was that Emma  _ did _ want him here. It was certainly surprising, to say the very least. 

“This is a nice place,” Logan told her, which caused Emma to laugh again. She carded her fingers through the longer hair that covered his neck, wondering what it would look like if he got it cut by an  _ actual _ hairdresser and didn’t do... whatever this was with it. 

“Thank you, but I didn’t bring you here to show off my home,” Emma told him with a look that caused Logan to crack another one of his so charming smiles. 

“Speakin’ ‘a that, I gotta question. You gonna tell me why you ain’t smellin’ like you look, darlin’, or are you gonna make me guess?” Logan asked her, his hands tightening their grip. The tips of his fingers dug into the small of her back as he held her close. 

It was a good thing, as Emma immediately wanted to pull away. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she told him, but even as the words left her mouth she heard how they shook uncertainly. 

“You ain’t the first mutant I’ve ever met,” Logan told her with a raised eyebrow. “We got a scent to us, we do. Ain’t like regular folk. Yer doorman one ‘a us too.”

“Smart boy,” Emma told him, as confidently as she could, while a little bead of interest rolled through her when she felt Logan’s psyche peak up. “But I still have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Darlin’, I’m gonna do you the honour ‘a realizin’ how smart you ‘re. With that said, stop actin’ dumb.”

Well then, that was certainly an order if she’d ever heard any. 

Right. Right, this was fine. Well... this could be the end of their night, but Emma couldn’t bring herself to manipulate Logan’s mind as she’d planned. While that was something she’d done countless times before with men who were less, for a lack of a better term, open with their sexual partners, she didn’t think she could stomach manipulating Logan that way. 

She let her hands trail in towards his neck, fingers brushing the coarse skin of his throat before falling to his chest. It was impressive— _ all _ of Logan was impressive, something she’d been aware of since she used his thigh as a throne, but Logan looked especially handsome in the soft light of her bedroom. 

This could be the end. If it was, Erik would be upset. He wanted this man, though for what Emma was unsure. That didn’t matter, not really, and especially not as an admission caught behind her teeth and clogged her throat. 

This... this was bigger than the Brotherhood. Than Erik. 

This was her heart, as foolish as she was being. 

Emma took a deep breath and locked eyes with Logan’s full, strong eyebrows. When she spoke, her voice didn’t shake despite the way her heart was racing. “I’m transsexual.”

“Right,” Logan nodded his head, a sweet smile pulling at his lips that Emma dared to look at when she wasn’t immediately thrown back. “I ‘preciate you doin’ the honour ‘a  _ not _ realizin’ how stupid I am, but I’m gonna need smaller words than that.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. Her heart was racing painfully in her chest, the admission feeling like venom along her throat. With an annoyed huff of breath, she told him as plainly as possible, “I have a penis.”

Logan didn’t throw her back. He didn’t try to swing at her. He didn’t even begin cussing her out. In fact, Logan didn’t do a single one of the things that Emma was expecting from him. Instead, with the  _ very _ firm hold he had on his hips, he moved her back an inch as he himself leaned back and, quite dramatically, stared at her crotch.

“Are you sure, darlin’?” he asked, with an adorable crease forming along his brow. “‘Cause I gotta say, those are some tight ass pants you’ve got on— _ not _ that I’m complainin’ in any way, sweetheart, ‘cause they’re fuckin’ gorgeous—but they don’t got lots ‘a room to hide nothin’.”

And Emma?

Emma threw her head back and laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Librata, about this chapter:   
> Logan re Emma: 😍👌  
> Logan re Emma’s dick: 😍👌  
> Logan re tucking: ❓...😍👌

When her laughter finally died away, Emma realized she had her fingers tangled around the longer hair on Logan’s nape. He didn’t seem to mind, and it was grounding to hold onto him. She shook her head and lost herself in his warm eyes, breathless. “Yes, Logan, I’m sure I have a penis.”

Logan looked at her silently. Emma’s heart was still racing, but there was something that felt dangerously like hope swirling around her chest. She wasn’t sure if she liked the way it made her stomach knot.

“This isn’t what I expected at the beginnin’ ‘a the night, but I can sure as hell work with this.” Logan looked her up and down, cracked his neck,  _ and then dropped to his knees.  _ “You’re gonna come on my tongue no matter what plumbin’ ya got. That’s just the kind ‘a gentleman I am, darlin’.” 

Emma’s eyes shot wide open as her lips fell apart in shock, her heart slamming to a stop in pure surprise. 

“What are you doing?” Emma asked him, her voice raising an octave as her mind screeched to a halt.

Because surely Logan couldn’t be...

Logan looked up at her with a raised brow, hands moving to caress her thighs. “I thought we already established yer the smart one? I’m makin’ you come on my tongue, babe.”

“Oh,” Emma breathed, eyes tracking the strong breadth of Logan’s shoulders. “Oh, alright.”

“Yer lookin’ pretty surprised up there,” Logan said, gently, and something in Emma’s chest felt like it was breaking open. 

“I can’t say this is the most common reaction,” Emma told him, and then immediately regretted it. Good Goddess, but there was something about Logan that was  _ disarming. _ She kept speaking truths she’d rather keep behind her teeth. There was power in anonymity; there were parts of herself that she hid away from the world, a soft underbelly she’d learned to keep protected after years of allowing herself to get hurt by people who care more about what Emma could give them than Emma herself. 

“Darlin’, anybody who don’t want you is straight stupid,” Logan told her seriously, squeezing her thighs warmly. “Yer fuckin’ gorgeous. I had my eyes on ya the minute you walked into the pub ‘n I haven’t stopped lookin’ at ya since. I don’t even understand what I’m doing here—I ain’t nearly attractive enough to have you, but if yer offerin’ me a night Imma take  _ everythin’ _ I can from ya, ‘n then hopefully convince ya to give me more.”

Emma didn’t say anything. She had no idea what she even  _ could _ say, especially when it felt like her heart was going to break out of her chest. 

Thankfully, Logan undid the button of her pants with little fanfare, tugging the zipper down before he began peeling the leather away from her thighs. She watched, the tips of her nails digging into his shoulders to keep herself steady, as he undressed her. A crease of confusion formed between his brows, and she kept her telepathy reeled in tight, terrified of what she might find in Logan’s thoughts. It was stupid to hope. Emma hadn’t felt hope over a man in a good ten years, not since she was a foolish teenager who was left heartbroken by a man who she never should have been with to start. 

Ever since then, she’d used her body as a weapon. It was far easier to weaponize one’s skin as a woman, after all. She’d  _ intended _ to use her body as a weapon tonight, which was why she’d poured herself into leather and lace and headed out to a bar she  _ still _ felt dirty just from being in. Logan was a target. He was  _ only _ supposed to be a target. 

As she watched Logan’s face, stared into his reverent eyes, she knew he could never  _ only  _ be a target. 

Goddess, she was fucked. 

“Yer still sayin’ you’ve got a dick?” Logan asked, but there was nothing ugly in his voice. His words pulled her from her thoughts and she focused on the moment at hand, watching Logan watch her; she was terrified. 

“Yes,” she whispered, completely out of breath from the way Logan was looking up at her and the soft, steady stream of praise flowing across his thoughts. 

Emma’s panties, unlike the rest of her ensemble, were an opaque beige. They weren’t pretty, not when they were for functionality and little else. Her underwear were tight and padded, even thicker along the underside. They were designed with a specific purpose in mind, and if Logan’s continued doubt over her genitalia were anything to go by, they were working quite well. 

Logan leaned in closer, hands warm and rough against Emma’s pebbled flesh. She kept a close look at his mind out of habit. Her heart was jack rabbiting away in her chest, beating so quickly it was nearly painful. His thoughts... were still nothing but appreciative. He enjoyed how smooth she was—which was good, because waxing was certainly a hassle—and he  _ really _ liked her pale skin. In fact, Logan spent a few moments lost in the idea of bruising her, which stirred heat somewhere low in her belly. 

After a few moments of staring, Logan tucked his warm fingers into the waistband of her underwear and slowly pulled them down. Emma watched his face instead of her own body. She knew what he was revealing, after all. As the tight, secure pressure against her pubic bone receded, she felt the constraint against her shaft recede. Her penis was held up by the padded underwear until it was low enough for her shaft to fall forward, hanging gently between her legs. 

Logan’s face didn’t change, not even when Emma could feel his warm breath against the sensitive skin of her penis. Her balls dropped slowly, Emma having to widen her thighs and squat, just an inch or so, before they fell. She breathed a sigh of relief at just how free it felt to be loose and untucked, still watching Logan’s face as he helped her slip her feet out of her pants and underwear before he let them fall to the side. 

He was staring at her with something in his eyes she couldn’t read, so she slipped along her thoughts. Logan had slept with one man in his life, and the memory was strong as his eyes took in Emma’s penis. He enjoyed that the lack of hair continued even here. He enjoyed the flush to her cock head, the way the soft pink contrasted against her pale, nearly transparent shaft. He thought her balls were adorable. 

Emma bit into her bottom lip as she found herself, quite ridiculously, battling tears over Logan’s careful examination of her. His hands splayed up the back of her thighs until his fingers were pressing under the swell of her ass. He finally looked up at her, nothing but open curiosity on his face and a calm, careful sort of arousal building along the back of his mind. 

“Wait... where the hell were yer balls?” Logan asked suddenly, a crease forming between his eyebrows that she smoothed away with her thumb before she could think any better. 

“What?”

“Yer balls, sweetheart,” Logan asked, thumb rubbing over the hairless skin of her sac gently and causing her breath to hitch. 

The bastard grinned at her smugly. “Up.” She rolled her eyes at him, but found herself sweeping her fingers across the rough denim of the jacket he was still wearing. 

“Up?” Logan asked, sounding rather horrified. “Where the hell’re they goin’ up?”

“Yes, Logan. Back into the cavity they drop from,” Emma told him with another laugh, wondering if this was what it felt like to be intimate with someone when you were normal.

She’d certainly never felt this way with anyone before. 

“Yer tellin’ me you shoved yer balls back up into your body just to wear these pants?” he asked her incredulously, his own voice raising a few octaves as he looked up at her with wide eyes. Emma nodded, giving him a rather unimpressed look as he whistled. “Damn baby, that’s dedication to a ‘cause I certainly ‘preciate, but... is that safe?”

He was worried. As Emma looked down at a man kneeling at her feet, what surprised her the most was his genuine care over her well-being. “I’m fine, Logan.”

“Not what I asked, darlin,” Logan told her, and it was because he  _ cared. _

Goddess, what was she going to tell Erik? 

With a deep breath, she reminded herself that Erik wasn’t Shaw. While Shaw had been a necessary evil to secure a place alongside the non-mutants, Emma actually believed in Erik’s ideologies. Not only that, but he wasn’t _absolutely_ _insane._ That was certainly a strong point in his favour. 

If she didn’t hand Logan over... well she’d be fine. Erik might be mad, but if there was anything Emma knew how to do, it was how to handle men who’d let their power get to their head. She didn’t see herself having a problem, however, especially with what Emma knew about Erik and Xavier’s relationship. 

Before Emma could think any further on the matter, something sorrowful bled across Logan’s mind that drew her attention back to the moment at hand. Logan’s fingers dug into the back of her thighs. A shiver chased itself up her spine.

“I’m sorry, my gorgeous lil’ babies,” Logan  _ whispered to her testicles  _ before he leaned in and kissed each one. “You deserve to be free.”

And Emma?

Emma watched and tried not to burst into embarrassing, blubbering tears. 

Logan looked up at her, and he must have seen something on her face, because he moved up to kiss her belly quietly before he told her, “I’m going to make you come now, yeah?”

Emma nodded mutely, not sure if she could trust her voice. Hell, she didn’t trust  _ herself, _ not with the way Logan was having her behave, with the way that he was making her  _ feel. _

Thankfully Logan stopped talking to her testicles, and instead licked a line across the crown of her cock. Emma gasped, her fingers digging into the denim of Logan’s jacket as she worked to steady herself. Before she even knew what was happening Logan had the length of her in his mouth, sucking so gently that a fine tremor raced across her skin and rose gooseflesh rose along her limbs. 

“Oh gosh,” Emma breathed, meeting Logan’s dark eyes and feeling his desire pulse through her. 

It was so easy to meld their minds together.  _ Too _ easy, if Emma thought about it. 

But thought was a task easier said than done as Logan’s tongue dug into her slit and sent white-hot pleasure racing up her spine. Before she could stop it, a soft whine slipped past her closed lips. She would be embarrassed for it if not for the answering groan Logan gave her, a noise that came from somewhere deep in his chest and stole her breath. 

She lost herself in the way that Logan was working her over. For a man with so little experience, Logan was pulling pleasure from her exceptionally well. She could hear bits of praise fall from her lips but couldn’t make sense of them, not with the way it felt like she was shaking out of her own skin. Logan didn’t stop, didn’t slow down, did nothing to ease her building pleasure as it grew higher and higher. 

Perhaps it was because this was the first time anyone had gotten their mouth on her. Maybe it was Logan’s pleasure, threading through with her own as the tight hold on her telepathy loosened along with the rest of her. Whatever it was had Emma climbing towards an edge faster than she’d gotten herself there in  _ years, _ and certainly much faster than any other man she’d ever laid with. 

Logan was fondling her balls with one warm, rough hand, rolling them around and gently pulling at the taut skin. It made her knees weak, and she shouted his name as his fingers pressed up against her perineum. He just kept going, bobbing his head along the length of her, sucking at where she’d grown hard in his mouth. The warm heat of him was driving her crazy, and fire travelled across her skin as he kept  _ going, _ hollowing his cheeks and wrapping his tongue around her head in a way that made her see freaking  _ stars.  _

Before Emma even knew what was happening, she was coming. Logan took her deep into his throat and she felt the tip of his tongue press up against the base of her cock and that was it. With a shout Emma felt her body tense up, before releasing in a flood of pleasure as she began to come right on Logan’s tongue, spurting weak streams of her release into Logan’s mouth. 

Logan swallowed her down  _ hungrily, _ sucking her hard and pressing his tongue against her slit to get more. His thoughts were a steady stream of praise that drew out Emma’s orgasm impossibly longer. She kept  _ coming, _ her knees going weak. Logan’s hands on her thighs became the only thing keeping her upright. She felt an ache start up in her balls, drawing along the length of her penis as Logan just  _ kept _ going until pleasure threaded into pain and it was suddenly  _ too much.  _

“Logan,” she gasped, flapping her hands useless at his face and gently batting him away. It was only as she panted for breath that she realized Logan was growling, a long, low, continuous noise that shook through her and stole her breath away. 

A second later and Logan was standing in front of her, swimming in her tear-blurred vision as a fine tremor continued to rush across her body. Before she could get her bearings Logan kissed her hard, forcing Emma to taste herself against his tongue as he eagerly worked his way inside her mouth. Emma moaned, tangling her hands into his hair as he pressed bruises into her hips and stole her breath.

“Now,” Logan started, breathless and panting for air, arousal so loud it was all she could hear, “I’m gonna make you come on my cock, yeah?” Logan asked her, a challenge in his eyes that she couldn’t help but raise to. 

“If you think you can,” she teased, and let out a peal of laughter when Logan tossed her right onto her bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
